A Kiss From Death
by ayoungwriter
Summary: She's bigger,badder,younger and smarter. The Guardians are facing a new villain and she's not the type to give up. Every second, the believers' numbers decrease and all because of one evil mind. Can they defeat this new villain? Or will they give up? And what if this villain is someone important in Jack's memories? What if she's more thanwhat they think?EventualJackxOC(notofficial)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rising From The Dark**

My name is Lilith. I used to believe in fairy tales and happy endings. I stopped believing when they never existed in my life... and I'm going to make sure it will not exist in anybody's life. I'm Lilith, the Emissary of Dark Endings.

* * *

Jack was playing with Jamie and the other kids when the Northern lights flashed above them. The color of red was brighter than the other color so it must be very important. Jack said his goodbyes and flew to the North Pole to see what's so important than his _play date_ with the kids.

North stared at the globe with furrowed eyebrows and crossed arms. The other Guardians barged in the workshop stumbling every yeti and elves with their rapid entrance through the windows and the double doors. "What's going on, mate?" Bunny asked with his thick Australian accent. "Is Jack messing with the gears again?" Tooth asked the worried Russian. Sandy made a lot of pictures above his head that flashed with lightning speed. Jack kept quiet and drank a cup of eggnog.

"No. Jack didn't do anything about this year's problem," North sighed.

He turned around and faced his fellow Guardians and said, "There's an enemy on the loose." "Pitch? But he got eaten by his own fear. He can't be back, it's been only like... a year!" Jack exclaimed. "No, it's not Pitch. It's someone bigger and badder than the boogeyman. And someone younger and smarter," North stroked his snowy white beard.

"How do you know it's not Pitch?" Bunny hoped to the center. "Because she was here.. in the workshop. Ironically, she also did the shadow show that Pitch did before attacking," North smirked. _"She?"_ Tooth and Jack chorused. North faced the glowing globe and opened his arms," There was black smoke. Everywhere. It was crawling and getting bigger by the second. And I know it's something big... I can feel it... in my belly," North tapped his belly.

The Globe suddenly flickered and slowly the lights turned off. One by one, they faded, each country.

"What's happening?" Tooth fluttered around the Globe as the lights went down every second. "They stopped believing. But why?" Jack did the thing that Tooth was doing, flying around the globe.

"It's happening so fast. North, what do we do?" Bunny asked, looking more worried than Sandy and Tooth. The yetis, elves and the mini tooth fairies are scurrying around like crazy persons. North looked at Man in the Moon and asked, "Manny, help us. What are we going to do?"

* * *

"Look at them, Grim. Don't they look terrified?" a girl with very fair skin, dark violet eyes, long and silky raven black hair and thin dark lips said as she looked at a crystal ball that currently showed the Guardians. She's wearing a dark long-sleeved violet dress made out of thin silk; a black choker necklace with a skull shaped pendant and a black cloak.

She laughed as she watched the Guardians run around with the a worried look in their faces. "Poor little Guardians. Don't know who they're up against and how to defeat her. Should we make their job easier or should we destroy more dreams and happy endings?" she looked at her black raptor bird and continued, "Hmm... I like to destroy more. Let's go," Lilith laughed as black smoke surrounded her and they both disappeared in a flash.

Lilith teleported themselves to the room of Jamie, the first believer of Jack Frost. "Such a sweet child!" Lilith cooed,"Believes in everything. Loyal to his friends. I'm afraid I have to change ALL of that," she touched the boy's forehead to suck out all of his happy imagination but instead she felt a sting as if Jamie is protected by a force field that she can't penetrate. "Ugh.. He's stronger than I thought.. which makes this even more interesting."

She watched as the little boy slept in such a beautiful dream. There's dreamsand circling around his head.

"I'll get you someday, Jamie Bennet. But first I'm going to destroy your friends' fairy tale books and imagination," Lilith smiled evilly and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

The Guardians headed out to follow the spirit who is behind all of this. It's a good thing that North has records of every spirit in the world and only Lilith, the Emissary of Bad Endings is on the move.

"I know that it's Lilith's purpose but why? She has been silent all these years," Tooth smirked. "Maybe she was just waiting for a right moment to attack," North said in his thick Russian accent. "Umm, newbie here! Who's Lilith?" Jack waved his hand. "Lilith, mate, is the emissary of bad endings. She's the one who keeps the villains in fairy tales loosing. Her power is similar to Pitch's in so many ways but she is smarter. She can think of plans and strategies that you can't imagine," Bunny said.

"She sounds like one bad girl," Jack chuckled. "You bet she is," Bunny smirked.

Suddenly, Tooth screamed in terror. The other Guardians looked at what she was screaming at and they saw a black roaring skull made out of black smoke-like substance. "What in the world of weirdness is that?" Jack gasped.

A girl was in front of the skull, her arms are wide open and she was looking at the sky. She has very pale skin, very dark black hair, violet eyes and dark and thin lips. She's wearing a dark long-sleeved violet dress made out of thin silk; a black choker necklace with a skull shaped pendant and a black cloak. She looked at the Guardians.

"Welcome to you doom!" she laughed.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Kiss**

"That's a little fast, isn't it?" Jack chuckled. "Jack! This isn't a laughing matter!" Tooth yelled at the young Guardian and went charging to the girl. Sandy, Bunny and North did the same. "Bravery! That's what's putting your lives in trouble! Why don't you stay put!" the girl raised her hands and the black smoke charged and surrounded Tooth and Sandy. The smoke locked their feet and hands together and Tooth's mouth is covered with a black cloth.

"What's happening? Who is she?" Jack asked. "That's Lilith! Now stop talking and attack!" North shouted, drawing out his swords.

"Don't even think about it, old man! These babies are impenetrable! Can't be destroyed!" Lilith smiled innocently as the foggy figures surrounded North's sleigh. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lilith stroked Grim's black feathers. The black raptor flew away and hawked as he flied around in circles over the surrounded sleigh. "Enough is enough!" Jack Frost suddenly came out from nowhere, carrying his staff and bashed one of the smoke figures. The figure faded into a million pieces and Jack flew straight to Lilith, ready to freeze the dark girl.

"No use of attacking, newbie. I can predict movements," Lilith held out her hand and a scythe that resembles a Grim Reaper's scythe came out of nowhere and landed on her hand. She pointed the blade at Jack and slashed the air.

Jack dodged but his arm got slashed and his hoodie ripped off and left a mark. He stared at it and shouted in anger,"Hey! This is my favorite shirt!"

"You are welcome. Now you have a perfect excuse to go shopping!" Lilith teased and taunts Jack to attack. The young Winter spirit gritted his teeth and charged with rage. Lilith raised her hand and placed it in front of her and stopped Jack from attacking. She held Jack close to her, clutching Jack's sweater and preventing Jack to attack her using her control over gravity. "Such a pretty face. No wonder Tooth has a crush on you," Lilith looked at Tooth, who shook her head in denial, "Oh, I see..." she looked back at Jack,"Oh... poor fairy. It's a good thing I'm not you!" Lilith laughed as she threw the young Guardian back to the sleigh.

"Ugh," Jack sat up, clutching on his head. He felt dizzy and his vision got blurred. He saw Bunny's silhouette, throwing boomerangs and egg bombs, and North's shadows slicing the ghostly figures.

He heard Lilith's young and evil laugh then it all blacked out.

* * *

Jack heard the clanking of chains and metals. He sat up, his vision cleared out and he found himself in a cage. He looked around and saw the others in different custom cages, it was obvious that Lilith planned this a long time ago. Tooth''s cage held her close, her wings are chained together and both her hands and feet are locked into place. Bunny's cage had a protective lair that kept him from babbling or at least preventing his babbling on going out of his cage. North's cage was a little snug and his feet are in chains. While Sandy's cage has a protective lair to but his was to prevent his sand on coming out of the cage.

"Wake up, Guardians!" Lilith suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Her hands are hidden behind her and a naughty grin is on her face. "We're already up," Jack snarled. "I'm not blind, Jack. Of course, I know that," Lilith smirked, eyeing at Jack. Then she looked at the loud bunny who keeps on talking and protesting but no sound was produced. Lilith walked to Bunny's cage and cooped her hands around her ear, "What?! Sorry, I can't hear you!" she teased.

"What do you want from us?" Tooth yelled, the chains on her feet and hands clanking loudly. "Nothing. I'm not that kind of, well, 'villain' that wants something from the 'heroes'. I'm not like Pitch Black who wanted believers or Ursula who wanted to be the queen of the ocean or the wicked queen who wanted to be the fairest maiden in the land. No, afraid not. I don't want anything from you," Lilith smirked.

"Maybe the question itself is wrong. What do you need from us?" North asked.

"That's the question I'm looking for!" Lilith exclaimed. "So what is it?" Tooth rolled her eyes. Lilith walked to Tooth's cage and crouched down to Tooth's eye level since Tooth was kneeling, Lilith smirked, "I don't like you."

"You think I haven't figured that out?" Tooth chuckled. Lilith glared at the fairy, her deep and dark violet eyes staring at Tooth's bright and bubbly violet ones. Suddenly, Tooth felt a burning sensation in her chest. "Watch your mouth, fairy. I control my surroundings with my imagination," Lilith turned away and circled around North's cage."What I need are your lives," she said. "Why?" North asked, without any mark of fear or anger in his face. "Oh, you know. To take over the world or what the others say," Lilith shrugged her shoulders. "Stop talking in riddles. Just get to the point," Jack smirked. He didn't notice that his staff was gone.

"Oh no, Jackie. I won't end up like the other fat old retards in the story books. I won't end up monologue-ing like the others and end up babbling about their plans, oh no. I've been there and done that. I've tested my plans on the story books and they quite... didn't end well," Lilith laughed. "What do you need our lives for?!" Tooth shouted. "Figure that out yourself. Look for the clues. I mean, you're even lucky that I set up your cages in the middle of fat old elf's workshop," Lilith snapped her fingers and the lights flickered on, revealing that they are in North's workshop. All of the yetis and the elves are in cages and the toys stopped flying.

"Oh by the way. The plan is to chase me, okay?" Lilith smiled innocently and flew outside through the window.

"What does that even mean?" Jack looked at his fellow Guardians. North looked down and saw a key but a key to what? He looked at the cages and saw that Jack's cage was the only one that has a key hole. He waddled up to his feet and took the key. "Jack catch!" he threw the rusty key to Jack.

Jack caught the key and let himself free. He looked back to the others who said,"Chase her!" He took his staff on the table and flew outside.

He found himself on a strong blizzard. He opened his arms and the blizzard stopped and cleared off. He saw Lilith floating, staring at the sunset. She turned around with an innocent grin on her face, her dark violet eyes sparkling with the light of the sun. Jack charged with great speed and so did Lilith.

Lilith charged with a naughty smile on her face while Jack gritted his teeth and held his staff tightly. Lilith's hand glowed and a scythe appeared on it.

Jack threw blasts of wind and frost while black dust and hooded figures came out of Lilith's palms. It was a fight of magic, dark versus light. Lilith blended in and Jack didn't saw her coming. She clutched his sweater and threw him to the workshop. He landed on top of the table, groaning in pain. How could a girl so thin throw him far like that?

Lilith suddenly appeared on top of Jack, she planted her hands on her waists and crouched. Her face a few inches away from Jack's. Her eyes widen and she gasped. She picked up Jack and threw him to his cage. She took the key and crushed it. The rusty old key turned into black dust and it evaporated.

Lilith locked the cage and held Jack by his sweater, she stared at his blue eyes, her face was so close to his, only three inches away,"Who are you?" Lilith asked. "I'm Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun," Jack answered bravely. His face was close to the Emissary's. His life was a few miles to death. He was ready to accept his fate. Suddenly, Lilith pressed her lips to Jack's. Tooth clasped her mouth to her mouth and North gasped. Bunny tried to throw his boomerang but realized it wasn't with him.

Lilith parted. She stared at Jack's blue eyes again and disappeared. The cages started to fade and the toys started to fly once more. Jack touched his lips, not sure what just happened. "Jack, are you alright?" Tooth fluttered to Jack, hugging him and looking into his eyes. "What happened?" Jack avoided the fairy's eyes.

"You've been kissed," Bunny smirked. Jack remained silent."Don't tell me you never been kissed before," Bunny said with his thick Australian accent. "Bunny!" Tooth glared at the pooka who simply raised his paws. "Stop joking. It's the Kiss of Death," North said in a booming voice that made everybody shut up.

"North. What's a Kiss of Death?" Tooth landed on her feet to stop the noise of her beating wings. "The Kiss of Death is an ancient dark and forgotten magic used by dark angels or dementors. It has been forbidden long before we Guardians existed because whom ever received a kiss from that dark angel or dementors will die. The dementors have been locked up a long time ago and they've only been used for important reasons," North stroked his snowy beard and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Die? Is there some kind of counter magic of some sort to stop it?" Bunny asked. All eyes are on North this time, waiting for him to answer good news. "Yes. There is. But... it's kind of hard to do... the kiss on you is not yet completed because it only happened for a short time. To fight it you must win good over evil. On short and understandable words. You won't fight the kiss but kiss her back and stay strong, don't let the evil get to you. And that doesn't go with the dementors. On the dementors case you should fight it with bright light," North smirked.

Jack's hair started to darken and his eyes started to turn grey. Then he blacked out.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: She ****_WAS_**** a Guardian**

Jack heard the other Guardians' voices. His vision was blurry and the voices were echo-ey.

"We have to protect the children. Lilith can over power us with just one strike," Tooth's voice sounded worried. "Well, she was the Guardian of Imagination. Everything that existed today wouldn't be there if she isn't around. We can't kill her or otherwise, progress will stop and everything would be stuck like it is today," North said.

"What do you mean she WAS a Guardian?" Jack got to his feet and joined the conversation. "Jack, there are some things that you shouldn't know," Tooth smirked. "Well, I have to know. That insane girl just tried to kill me and she looked like all of this is a game!" Jack stomped his foot, causing the floor to be covered with frost.

"He has to know," Bunny looked at Tooth.

"Lilith was chosen.. long before we were chosen. She's like the first Guardian. She had a golden heart. Her beauty was still the same but her clothes were pure white. She used to make people smile, children laugh and take away frowns until she abused her power..." North sighed.

"What do you mean _abused_?" Jack sat down.

"Somebody insulted her believers, telling them that using their imagination is dangerous and wrong. She was very disappointed and unleashed her anger to those who come against her. It was right in a wrong way. It's in the Guardian oath that you should never hurt a human-being no matter what happens but she disregarded the oath and continued anyway. She realized how strong she is, how she can smite the human beings. The power got to her head and she started destroying and remolding the world the way her dark side wanted it to be. She embraced the darkness and her title as the Guardian of Imagination was taken from her and it took the four of us to replace and remold the world just the way it was. And she was forgotten. The stories about the Rainbow Spirit, the Guardian of Imagination and the White Swan was forgotten," North said.

"Wow. She's very strong. Imagine.. it would take the four of you combined to replace her. How would we defeat her?" Jack asked.

"We have to defeat fire with fire. Meet my good friend, Aionna Bridget," Tooth motioned to a girl about 17 years old. She has very fair skin, scarlet hair, grey eyes, and baby pink pulp lips. She's wearing a dark green plaited long sleeved shirt, sleeves folded slightly above her elbows; denim blue skinny jeans and black snow boots. She smiled sweetly at Jack,"Hi..." she looked at Tooth then back at Jack then back at Tooth,"You're right Tooth. He _IS_ cute," she continued.

Tooth blushed as her eyes widen and her feathers ruffled. "Oh, did I say that out loud? I'm very sorry. I have this disorder, I really can't keep a thought in my head and I just have to say it without even thinking about it," Aionna apologized. The Guardians noticed the girl's accent. It was British.

"Sooo.. what is this about fighting fire with fire?" Bunny started. Aionna gasped,"You're a talking kangaroo. Oh my gosh! How cute!" Tooth shot an eye at the Brit. "I'm going to zip!" Aionna smirked.

"You see.. Aionna can read minds, so with her help we can be one step ahead of Lilith!" Tooth fluttered. "Jack! That is so mean! Everything about Tooth is magnificent!" Aionna suddenly yelled. The other Guardians looked at Jack, who turned pink, cheeks flushed. "What..are.. you .. saying?" Tooth asked. "Well, Jack was thinking about how annoying the loud beatings of your wings are... Oh gosh! I just said everything out loud.." Aionna face palmed. "Aionna, how about you take a stroll in the workshop for a moment and not use your mind reading thing," North asked. "Okay.. By the way, Bunny you should really tell Tooth about what you thing of her," Aionna winked before she left.

"This may be a problem. A BIG problem. She can't keep a secret!" Jack exclaimed.

"But she's the last resort. Aionna is the only spirit I know that can use telepathy," Tooth smirked.

* * *

Lilith sat alone in the dark with a skull on her palm, slowly caressing it. She grinned and laughed. Grim, her black raptor, approached her and landed. "Why are you laughing? You almozt lozt! And you were zhe one who zaid 'Welcome to your doom!' and you let zhem go! And why are you laughing!?" he quaked.

"Shut it, Grim! Shut up or I'll turn you into stew and feed you to the dark wolves!" Lilith snapped.

"Fine, fine! But you should have not used the Kizz of Death on zhat pathetic Guardian," Grim added. Lilith shot an eye at the black raptor. "I'm shutting up, shutting up," Grim said.

"Puh-leeaase, little Grim. I not waste my strength on a power too much for that boy," Lilith laughed as she walked to the balcony. Grim gave a curious look at his master. "I just simply placed a spell on him. Of course, I want to worry the other Guardians that one of them will be dead in less than three days! The spell will simply wrap his heart with darkness, so dark that he will not remember who he was before," Lilith smiled.

"But why Jack Frost?" Grim asked.

Lilith took the raptor in her arms,"Because... he is the youngest, the most naive, and inexperienced among the five. And I bet he's the strongest next to the Sandman," Lilith smirked.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to step out of the darkness. The Guardian of Imagination," a familiar voice said. A flash of the past struck Lilith. The cries of the children, the moans of the people, the screams of the babies. Something about her past still haunts her. Lilith furrowed her eyebrows and attacked that man who said her lost title.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_A/N: Hey, so what do you think about Aionna? Please drop reviews and suggestions!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Haunting Past**

The man easily dodged the attack and stepped out of the shadows. The man has a lean and tall structure; lifeless grey skin; golden eyes and an evil grin. Lilith furrowed her eyebrows and gritted her teeth then all of it faded into a big unsatisfied sigh.

"The Nightmare King... What the hell are you doing here?" Lilith rolled her eyes. Pitch Black circled around Lilith and stroked a lock of her dark and silky hair.

"I'm here to join the party, of course. What's a party without the guest of honor?" Pitch smiled evilly. Lilith snickered. "What's so funny?" Pitch asked. Lilith bursts out laughing,"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I just can't.. pfft...hahaha... you? A guest of honor? A main event? You're _very_ funny, Pitch. That's a good one," Lilith caught her breathe. Pitch's eyes widen. He never has been insulted like that. "Haha. Very funny. You know I mean it, Guardian of Imagination," Pitch roared, black sand surrounding his feet.

"Stop calling me that!" Lilith screamed. Her hair covered her face, the dark wolves started to growl, the dementors levitated behind her, the ghouls started to haul louder and the skies became darker. Lilith's feet and knees got covered by her smokey-shadow power. The wind blew stronger.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that name? I mean... every single one of the spirits wanted to have a position so high like yours," Pitch teased.

Lilith floated away to the balcony and stared at the sight. Her blood was boiling. She's sick of that name. _Guardian of Imagination._. It always leave a sour taste in her mouth.

"What's wrong? Lily Thea? Daughter of Mother Nature? Daughter of Seraphina?" Pitch smiled then slowly disappeared in the shadows. Lilith slowly turned her head, seeing that Pitch was gone and the creatures were staring at her.

"What are you looking at?! Eat or destroy something, would you?!" Lilith yelled as she slouched down her throne made out of bones.

_"Lily... Stop this. Look at what you have become. This is wrong. Come back to my, my little lotus flower,"_ a soothing voice came in Lilith's head.

"Stay away from me! I don't need your help! Stay away from my head!" Lilith covered her ears, closed her eyes and folded her knees close to her chest.

_"Lily, please... Stop. You're not only destroying the world but you're also destroying yourself. Please. Stop,"_ the voice said again.

"I said GO AWAY!" Lilith screamed. A gust of wind blew the things on her surroundings away. There was a deep silence. The only noises that were heard was Lilith's sobs and the drops of her tears.

* * *

Aionna made flower crowns and placed them on the yetis' heads. "Really? I thought elves do the Christmas gifts," Aionna said as she made another flower crown for herself. The Guardians walked up to her. "Oh, Phil. You'll get your revenge on Jack Frost someday," she said as she wore the flower crown on her velvet red hair.

Jack cleared his throat for attention. Aionna turned her head,"Oh! I didn't notice that.. you... were... standing... there... the whole time.. hehe," Aionna laughed nervously.

"Uh, Aionna... do you have a sibling or a relative that have the same powers as yours but doesn't have an... uh," North started to stutter. Aionna noticed the look on North's eyes, she looked down,"Oh, you want someone who can actually keep a secret," she sighed and continued,"I'm.. I'm sorry," her voice started to shiver then small tears fell upon her cheeks,"I'm the only one who survived. My brother, my g-granny, m-my mommy. They all... they all died."

The room fell into a deep and awkward silence. "How?" Jack started. Aionna took a flower and slowly took its petals one by one, she hopped of the table and walked across the room, avoiding eye contact with anyone,"I don't want to talk about it. It's too painful that I can't even think of it," she furrowed her eyebrows as a small tear made out of pure light fell upon her cheek. All of them eyed at the tear that fell on the marble floor. Aionna wiped the remaining tear on her left eye then she silently walked silently to the empty halls of rooms.

The Guardians huddled to the spot where Aionna's teardrop fell in place. They looked at it suspiciously but Jack eventually gave up and flew on top of the globe to check for any problems. Tooth fluttered away, Sandy raced to the Eggnog station and Bunny hopped away until North was left inspecting the floor. He then turned to Tooth and asked her,"Where did Aionna come from?" Tooth avoided eye contact and fluttered around North until she bursts out,"She's an Angelise. The last kind. Her harmony was attacked by Devil Spirits and she has no place to go."

The other Guardians looked at each other confusedly. "What's an Angelise?" Bunny asked, painting an Easter egg with paint. "An Angelise is like a spirit but they can choose to die but their soul will be passed to another life form. They usually hide their real form because enemies are right around the corner. They have psychic powers. They are NOT immortal. They only live as long as humans can but some have this family amulet that is passed every 10 centuries and that amulet will give you the power to stay immortal."

"You said Aionna's 'harmony' was attacked right? What's a harmony?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder and sat on the table. "It's what they call to a family, a clan or a group."

* * *

Lilith opened her eyes and found herself in a bright forest. Chirping birds in the trees, rays of sunlight touching her feet. And what really drew her attention it the sound of a streaming river. She walked towards the sound and as she did her dark clothes, make-up and nail polish faded into something light. Her dark dress became pure white with a dash of carnation pink in the ends of her skirt and sleeves. The black nail polish disappeared, showing her pale pink natural nail color. The black lipstick faded away and was replaced by baby pink lip gloss that weren't tinted much.

A woman was sitting on a rock by the slowly streaming river. The woman looked at Lilith and smiled sweetly at her. The woman has lightly tanned skin;greyish-green eyes; natural-colored make-up; and long brown hair. She has the same innocent smile as Lilith but hers is much more sincere and honest. She's wearing a sleeveless light green dress that stops near her ankles; and a gold-ish brown belt. She's holding her shoes on her right hand since she's playing with the river using her bare feet. And with one smile, Lilith knew who this woman is.

"Mother."

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
